KAU
by hafiza uzumaki
Summary: Ini pertama kali saya buat fanfic! Maaf kurang pintar buat summary Dan maaf karena penampilan Natsu sedikit . Tapi kalau sudah di baca! Mohon reviewnya untuk lanjutin chapter brikutnya! Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'teng-teng-teng-teng-teng-teng'

Akhirnya keheningan pagi pun terusik oleh suara lonceng tua yang ada si sekolahku,ya setidaknya itulah yangku pikirkan saat ini

'wawa…wawa…..wa….', seketika keheningan tadi berubah ramai karna para siswa-siswi mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk ,ada yang senang(mungkin karna memang suasana hatinya) dan ada yang kesal(karna kelas nya akan segera di masuki oleh guru yang er-lumayan killer ,ups bukan berarti guru itu pembunuh lho!)

Oh ya ,aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Kenalkan namaku lucy heartfilia, seorang siswi biasa(*luar biasa maksud nya , yang tercatat sebagai salah seorang siswi kelas IIA, fairy tail haigh school.

saat ini kehidupan sekolahku sangat menyenangkan karna aku memiliki sahabat yang super super kacau+heboh ,ckckck tapi mereka tetaplah sahabatku yang terbaik, sahabatku itu ialah erza scarlet dan levy ada satu orang yang mengusik kesenanganku saat ini, seorangcowok yang entah kenapa Nampak benci padaku , namanya adalah …..

"yo,selamat pagi!" terdengar suara seorang siswa yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"yo,pagi natsu!" balas temannya yang tak lain gray fullbuster dan gajjel redfox

'huft panjang umur sekali dia ,baru saja aku mau menyebutkan namanya eh langsung nongol yang tak lain adalah natsu dargnell' pikirku

"ada apa lu-chan?" terdengar suara yang sudah taka sing bagiku ,yaitu levy

"hmmm? " aku tersentak kaget dan heran

"maksudku apakah kau baik-baik saja?kulihat dari tadi kau melamun!" Tanya lagi

"biasa levy, itu tuh" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang siswa yang memasuki kelas tadi , siapa lagi kalau bukan natsu

"wah tumben sekali pagi-pagi kau sudah memikirkan temanku itu lucy?"tiba-tiba saja erza sudah berada di belakangku

"ER….ERZA!kau membuatku kaget" teriakku padanya,ia hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil

"kenapa kau memikirkan nya lucy?"Tanya erza

"it….itu hanya ,,,,,,hmmm oooo?"aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan erza

"erza ,tentu saja karna dia menyukainya!" levy berkata sambil menahan tawa, uh hal itu mmbuatku blushing , levy dan erza terkikik geli melihat wajahku

"ada apa dengan wajahmu lu-chan?" Tanya levy menahan tawa  
>"iya, wajahmu merah semerah rambutku"kata erza. Kali ini tawa ,mereka pun pecah<br>"hei sudah hentikan ,berhenti menggodaku"pintaku pada mereka ,rasanya malu sekali. Namun sampai sekarang mereka masih saja tertawa ,ini semua membuatku kesal

"hei ,berhentilah ,jika kalian selalu mentertawakanku seperti ini ,ini semua benar-benar membuatku marah" bentakku pada mereka berdua. Karna suaraku yang keras ,semua yang ada di kelas terdiam melihatku. Dengan kesal aku meninggalkan kelas . segera saja aku langsung menuju atap sekolah ,ya itu adalah yempat yang pas untuk menenangkan pikiranku saat ini

'teng-teng-teng'

Kembali terdengar bunyi lonceng sekolah yang menandakan berakhirnya jam pertama hari in

'huft, akhirnya aku jadi membolos, tapi tak apalah ,lumayan sekarang perasaanku sudah tidak kacau lagi, hmmmm dan lagi aku harus minta maaf pada erza dan levy karna aku sudah membentak mereka' kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera menuju kelas ,saat berjalan aku sibuk mengutak atik ponselku karna banyak e-mail yang masuk

"from erza

To lucy

hay lucy kau dimana?"

"from levy

To lucy

Lu-chan kenapa kau membolos?"

Dan blablablabla

Tapi ada satu e-mail yang mengagetkanku

"from gray

To lucy

Hay luce, aku salut padamu!

'hah salut karna apa' pikirku heran ,kemudian aku lanjutkan membaca e-mail dari nya

"berani sekali kau bolos dalam pelajaran master makarov?"

Seketika otakku berhenti berfungsi.'bolos? master makarov?' batinku ,sambil berjalan aku terus memikirkankan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika ketahuan oleh master makarov aku membolos? Karna dampak yang terbayang di otakku snagat kacau ,tanpa sadaraku pun berteriak

"HYAAAAAAA!" teriakku frustasi dan akhirnya pingsan. Smar-samar terdengar olehku suara erza dan levy

'wush~~~~~~'

'hmmm ,nyaman sekali ,anginnya sejuk' pikitku setengah sadar, aku pun mulai membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit dan sepanjang penglihatanku ,aku hanya melihat arna putih

"dimana aku?" gumamku

"oh , lucy kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara erza, aku pun menoleh kearahnya dan levy yang ada di sebelahnya

"kau ada di ruang UKS ,lu-chan" jab levy padaku. Aku hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban levy

"Maafkan kami lucy , kami tidak memikirkan perasaanmu" kata erza meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi , disertai anggukan levy

"ah taka pa, aku nya saja yang terbawa emosi tadi, hahaha" tawaku melepas suasana canggung

"hm" erza dan levy membalas tawaku dengan tersenyum

Setelah lama bercerita ,terdengar kembali bunyi lonceng sekolah 'teng-teng-teng' menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan saatnya kembali ke kelas

"apa kau yakin mau masuk kelas lucy?" Tanya levy ragu

"tenang aku sudah baikan kok!" jawabku yakin

"ya sudah ayo!" kali ini erza bangun dan kami bertiga langsung menuju kelas.

Setibanya di kelas kami langsung menuju bangku sampai di bangkuku , aku pun langsung duduk namun temanku yang duduk di depan mulai menggangguku ,siapa lagi kalu bukan gray

'uh kenapa hariku terasa kacau!' rintihku dalam hati

"oy luce, darimana saja kau?membolos?"Tanya gray

"menenangkan jiwa" jawabku asal

"menenangkan jiwa ?dari apa?" Terlihat senyum jahil mulai mengembang di wajahnya yang er- lumayan tampan ,apalagi bagi juvia ,pacarnya

"jangan ngawur!" kataku dengan kesal

"kau menenangkan diri dari pikiran tentang si firehead itu kan?" kata gray dengan menekankan kata 'firehead' ,sehingga orang yang dimaksud yang tak lain adalah natsu langsung menoleh kearah gray, namun tak lama setelah melihatku ia langsung menoleh kearah lain. 'uh' geramku

"ini semua gara-gara kau gray!" kataku kesal pada gray

"eh? Apa salahku?"Tanya gray heran padaku

"jika saja kau tak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh ,mungkin kami sampai sekarang masih berteman!" tegasku padanya

"hey, hal aneh ap? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan kami?" gray semakin heran  
>"tentu saja aku dan natsu , jangan bilang kau lupa dengan apa yang kau perbuat, tuan fullbuster!"kataku padanya<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih buat Bjtatihowo yang sudah memberikan saran dan bantuan buat saya!

Mohon maaf bila masih ada kesalahan karena saya masih pemula!

Jika masih ada saran untuk saya, mohon reviewnya!^^

Next chapter:

"Ini semua gara-gara kau ,Gray!" kataku kesal pada Gray

"Eh? Apa salahku?"Tanya Gray heran padaku

"Jika saja kau tak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh ,mungkin kami sampai sekarang masih berteman!" tegasku padanya

"Hey, hal aneh ap? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan kami?" Gray semakin heran  
>"Tentu saja aku dan Natsu , jangan bilang kau lupa dengan apa yang kau perbuat, Tuan Fullbuster!"kataku padanya<p>

Chapter 2

Flashback on

'Wawa…..wa….wawawa….'terdengar hiruk pikuk yang lumayan ramai di kelas IIA ,jam ketiga kosong karna yajima-sensei sedang pergi, entah kemana ,mungkin saja tersesat?. tampak segerombolan anak berkumpul bersama mengelilingi sebuah meja.

Ya ,mereka adalah aku danteman-temanku, Erza, Levy ,Gajjell ,Gray dan Natsu

"Hey apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya Erza

"Hm aku sangat merasa bosan!" kata Gray frustasi disertai anggukan Gajjel

Aku sendiri hanya melamun sambil merobek kertas dari sebuah buku yang entah siapa yang punya, membiarkan teman-temanku bercerita gaje tak menentu sampai beberapa saat natsu menegurku

"Hey Luce, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Natsu padaku

"Hmmm, apa kau tak melihat?" tanyaku balik

"Maksudku , apa yang kau lakukan pada bukuku?" kata Natsu frustasi melihat bukunya yang naas berada di tanganku

"Eh ini bukumu?" tanyaku lagi

"IYA-! Kembalikan"teriak Natsu

"Hehe maaf!"kataku, tepat saat dia akan mengambil bukunya dari tanganku , tanpa sengaja ia malah menyentuh tanganku, aku terkejut karna jarang-jarang ada cowok yang menyentuh tanganku

'Hangat dan nyaman' pikirku ngawur , aku dan Natsu hanya terdiam ,tanpa sadar sejak tadi teman-temanku sudah memperhatikan kami berdua

"Ehem , romantis sekali" kata Levy

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan firehead?" kata Gray tersenyum jahil

"Eh!" aku dan Natsu pun tersadar dan menjadi salah tingkah , ingin sekali rasanya Natsu memukul Gray yang membuatnya malu

"Apa katamu hah baka?" Tanya Gatsu penuh emosi pada Gray

Aku yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri pun menenangkan Natsu

"Sudahlah Natsu ,Gray hanya bercanda" kata Erza

"Iya Natsu , sudahlah" tambahku dan memegang pundaknya , namun seketika ia langsung menepis tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan kami

'Tangannya dingin' hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku saat melihatnya pergi dan memandang tanganku

Dan semenjak itu , Natsu mulai menjauh dariku dan seiring berjalannya waktu kami seperti bukan sahabat yang dulunya dekat

Flashback off

"Oh itu!" jawab Gray hanya ber'oh'ria

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu hah?" tanyaku kesal dan mengepal tangan menahan emosi

"Lalu apa yang harusnya ku katakan?" Tanya Gray memasang wajah innocent

Uh~~~ ingin rasanya aku menendangnya sampai ke ujung dunia dan tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berteriak

"SADARLAH SEDIKIT BAHWA KAU SANGAT BERSALAH DALAM MASALAH INI ,TUAN FULLBUSTER!" teriakku di depan wajah Gray , Gray hanya menutup telinganya

Tanpa sadar seisi kelas langsung menoleh padaku termasuk Yajima-sensei yang mengajar pada saat ini

"Ehem , kalau begitu nona Heartfilia , bisakah kau keluar dari kelasku sebagai tanda kalau kau merasa bersalah karna telah mengacauku di kelasku?" Tanya Yajima-sensei disertai deathglarenya

Aku hanya cengo dan memandang kesal pada Gray

"Ha'i ,maafkan aku,Yajima-sensei!" anggukku dan berjalan keluar kelas ,dan saat akan keluar ,aku kembali bertatapan dengan Natsu dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Huft" lirihku dalam hati

AYE!

'Teng-teng-teng'

Untuk entah yang keberapa kali lonceng sekolah kembali berbunyi ,tapi untuk kali ini lonceng itu memberikan kesenangan bagi para siswa siswi FTHS , kau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja karna lonceng tadi pertanda saanya pulang. Horeeeee!

"Hay lucy ayo cepat pulang!" terdengar Erza memanggilku

"Ayo cepat lu-chan ,yang lain sudah menunggu"tambah Levy

"Iya, ini aku sudah selesai" jawabku pada mereka

"Ayo" kata mereka serentak

Di koridor

"Hmmm, aku capek!" keluh Gajjel

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café Fairy Tail?" Tanya Gray

"Hmm ,bagus juga ,lagian aku juga sedang lapar" jawab Natsu bersemangat

"Baiklah" jawab Gajjel

Mereka bertiga pun berbalik bersiap untuk pergi ,tepat saat itu aku,Erza dan Levy sudah berada di tempat Gray

"Hei hei hei kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Levy

"Hmmm ke café Fairy Tail" jawab Gray

"Jadi kalian bermaksud pergi tanpa kami?" Tanya Erza pada Gray disertai deathglarenya

"Oh, tentu tidak Erza-sama, kami baru saja memikirkannya dan ingin mengajak kalian!" jawab Gray dengan ketakutan dengan tatapan Erza

"Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Gajjel

"Tentu saja!" jawab Erza bersemangat karna sudah membayangkan cake strawberry Fairy Tail yang sangat ia sukai

"Kau ikut Lucy?" Tanya Levy padaku

"Hmm oh boleh" jawabku

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi!" kata Gray mulai melangkah

Kami pun siap pergi tapi terhenti oleh perkataan Gray yang menoleh pada Natsu

"Woy Natsu , ayo pergi ,jangan melamun di situ" teriak Gray pada Natsu

Natsu kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Gray

"Heh ,kalian pergi saja, aku mau pulang dulu! Jaa!" Natsu pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Eh? Hey Natsu ,tadi kau yang paling semangat! Masa kau tidak jadi pergi?" teriak Gray memanggil Natsu , namun Natsu tak menanggapi perkataan Gray

"Mungkin karna aku ikut bersama kalian makanya dia tidak mau ikut!" kataku spontan , yang lain kaget mendengar perkataanku

"Eh? Mana mungkin itu Lucy?" bantah Gray

"Iya, mungkin saja dia sedang badmood!" tambah Levy

"Sudahlah ,sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, dari tadi perasaanku kacau!" kataku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temanku

"hah? Lucy!" lirih Gray ,ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Lucy dan Natsu ,sahabat baiknya , bagaimana pun juga dia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya bersedih

AYE!

'Gluduk-gluduk-gluduk'

Terdengar bunyi gemuruh dari langit, aku pun melihat ke atas

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan!" tepat saat aku mengatakan itu ,rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi

"Oh tidak, aku lupa membawa paying ,aku harus cepat" pikirku mulai berlari agar cepat sampai di rumah. Hujan semakin deras ,aku pun mempercepat lariku, sialnya aku malah menginjak genangan air

"Kyaaaa!" aku hanya dapat menutup mataku karna takut akan jatuh ,namun aku tidak merasakan sakit, seperti ada yang menahan kedua lenganku

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki.

'Oh ternyata ada yang menolongku' aku pun mulai berdiri sempurna dan menoleh kepada laki-laki itu untuk berterima kasih ,namun aku kembali terkejut ,ternyata yang menolongku…

"NATSU!" kataku terkejut

"Lucy?" gumam Natsu yang tampak terkejut ,tepat saat itu juga dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkanku

"Eh!NATSU" panggilku ,namun ia tetap berlari sampai hilang dari pandanganku

"Kenapa?kenapa Natsu?" tanyaku lirih entah pada siapa

TO BE CONTINUED 

Saya sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik ^^ 

Mohon review dari Readers sekalian!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe makasih buat saran dan bantuan dari Bjtatihowo dan Shiho Dragneel!

Bjtatihowo: waaaaa maaf ,yang bagian Natsu ma Lucy tuw ada kesalahan teknis , ndq ada maksud apa-apa kok! Maaf

Plus makasih atas sarannya lagi^^

Shiho Dragneel: hmmm thank's dah mau baca fictku! Yang bagian akhirnya itu ada sedikit kesalahan! Jadi maaf^^

Hmmm bisa jelasin maksud dari "AU" tuw apaan ya? Maaf karna masih pemula aku ndq terlalu tau!

Sekian terimakasih! Mari lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:

"NATSU!" kataku terkejut

"lucy?" gumam natsu yang tampak terkejut ,tepat saat itu juga dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkanku

"eh!NATSU" panggilku ,namun ia tetap berlari sampai hilang dari pandanganku

"kenapa?kenapa natsu?" tanyaku lirih entah pada siapa

AYE!

Chapter 3

Sejak kejadian kemarin ,aku sekarang lebih suka melamun jika tak ada hal yang ku kerjakan. Entah apa yang membuatku terus memikirkan natsu. Jujur saja ini sangat menyiksa hari-hariku.

"_Lu-chan….Lu-chan….Lu-chan"_ samar-samar terdengar suara yang memanggilku

"LUCY!" teriak Levy tepat di telingaku, sungguh itu bias saja membuatku tuli

"Ada apa Levy? Kau membuatku kaget" kataku

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun dari tadi Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy sedikit kesal

"Apa? Aku melamun?" kataku balik Tanya

"UHHH, aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu lebih dari 5x Lucy, kalau bukan melamun apa lagi?" katanya kesal

"Oh maaf Levy" jawabku enteng

"Huft!" levy hanya memasang wajah cemberut

"Hei hei hei ,jangan marah donk Levy-chan ,aku tidak mau jika nanti Gajjel mendampratku hanya karna aku mambuatmu kesal" kataku menggodanya. Dan…. Yak! Itu sukses membuatnya blushing. Hahaha ,lucu sekali

"Ap …..apa yang kau katakan Lu-chan? Itu mustahil!" jawab Levy malu

"Kenapa mustahil ,diakan pacarmu?" godaku lagi

"Sudah lu …."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pacarnya?" kata-kata Levy terpotong oleh perkataan seseorang

"Hyyaaaaaa, maafkan aku Gajjel ,heheh, aku hanya bercanda kok!" kataku santai dan tersenyum pada Gajjel

"Sudahlah Gajjel" kata Gevy menahan lengan Gajjel " Lu-chan hanya bercanda"

"Sudahlah ,hey udang temani aku ke kantin ,aku lapar" kata Gajjel mulai menyeret Levy

"Hey berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan udang ,akukan sudah menjadi pac….!" Levy langsung menutup mulutnya karna malu dengan perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tampak jelas sekarang wajah Levy sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Pacar maksudmu?" kata Gajjel sambil menoleh ke arah Levy "Baiklah ,aku tidak akan memanggilmu udang lagi, Levy!"kata Gajjel mulai berjalan keluar kelas

"Waaaaa romantic sekali" godaku pada Levy, ku lihat Levy hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang blushing

"Hey ayo cepat" teriak gajjel memanggil Levy yang hanya berdiri diam

"Oh iy….iya!aku pergi dulu ya Lu-chan"pamitnya padaku, aku pun mengangguk. Ia pun mulai berlari ke arah Gajjel

"_Hmmm, pasangan yang serasi"_ gumamku

"Yo Lucy" terdengar olehku suara yang tak asing lagi

"Eh ,hay Gray"balasku menyapanya

"Ummm ada yang inginku katakan" kata Gray terdengar lumayan serius

"Apa? Katakan saja" kataku pada Gray sambil tersenyum

"Begini ,aku ingin minta maaf!" kata Gray serius

"Maaf untuk apa Gray?" tanyaku heran

"Karna aku sudah merusak dan membuatmu dan Natsu tidak berteman lagi bahkan sampai tak saling sapa!" jelasnya

"Oh masalah itu" aku pun tersenyum

"Ya" katanya lirih ,terlihat ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya

" Sudahlah ,ini bukan salahmu kok" kataku padanya

"Tapi…."  
>"Sudah Gray , jangan membuat ini terlalu dramatis ,bias-bisa aku terharu mendengar kata-katamu" kataku sok lebay<p>

"Haha! Aku tak ingin kau sampai terharu dan menangis Lucy ,karna tangisan wanita itu sangat menyakitkan telinga" kata Gray sambil tertawa

"Apa kau bilang , heh?" kataku dengan deathglare yang langsung membuat Gray ketakutan

"Aku hanya bercanda lucy ,hehe" kata Gray dengan tertawa kaku

"Aku tahu kok" aku pun tersenyum padanya

Gray pun menghela nafas , ia senang jika Lucy kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti biasa

AYE!

"Lucy" panggil Erza padaku

"Ada apa erza?" tanyaku

"Apa rencanamu saat liburan nanti?" Tanya Erza

"Liburan? Oh ya ,sekarag sudah akhir semester ya?" pikirku

"Yaps" kata Erza

"Hmmm aku belum tau Erza, kau sendiri ada rencana apa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan sibuk di sekolah membantu Gerard untuk persiapan semester depan" jawab Erza

"Oh sepertinya kau akan sangat sibuk sekali" kataku

"Ya tak apalah, aku kasihan melihatnya harus sibuk sendirian dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis" kata Erza

"Ouw jadi kau mengkhawatirkannya ,Erza-sama?" godaku

"Ya begitulah…. EH? Bukan ,bukan begitu maksudku" jawab Erza spontan karna terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri

"Hahaha sudahlah erza ,mengaku saja" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil

"Terserah kau saja" kata erza memalingkan mukanya, sungguh lucu melihat wajah Erza yang sekarang memerah

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Levy?" kataku beralih pada Levy yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

"Ada apa Lu-chan?" Levy pun menghentikan aktivitas membacanya

"Apa rencanamu saat liburan nanti?" tanyaku

"Hmmm" Levy tampak berfikir

"Dia akan pergi liburan bersamaku, jadi jangan coba-coba mengajaknya pergi, Nona Heartfilia!" tiba-tiba saja Gajjel langsung nimbrung diikuti Gray

"GAJJEL-KUN" teriak Levy kaget melihat Gajjel sudah ada di sampingnya

"Berhentilah berteriak Levy-chan" kata Gajjel yang sukses membuat Levy blushing

"Ba…baiklah ,Gajjel-kun" Levy hanya tertunduk malu

"Sudahlah ,lupakan mereka berdua" potong Gray

"Kau sendiri ada rencana apa Gray?" Tanya Erza

"Aku? ….. Aku dan Juvia berencana mau liburan ke pulau Tenrou" jawab Gray

"EH? Kalian semua curang!" teriakku frustasi

"Curang kenapa Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy heran  
>"Kalian …. Kalian semua menghabiskan liburan dengan pacar kalian masing-masing dan aku hanya sendirian" jawabku kesal<p>

"Itu mah takdirmu sendiri" jawab Gray enteng

"Jangan salahkan kami" tambah Gajjel

"Kalian berdua!" aku pun mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan bersiap untuk memukul mereka  
>"Eh? Hehe kami bercanda kok lucy" kata Gray dan Gajjel ,mereka pun bersiap untuk lari<p>

"Tidak akanku ampuni" aku pun mulai mengejar mereka yang sudah lari duluan

"Hyaaaaaaa~ kami-sama, tolong kami" teriak Gray dan Gajjel histeris

Erza dan Levy hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

AYE!

Rumah Lucy

"Uhhh menyebalkan sekali liburan kali ini!" gerutuku " Masa sampai hari ini aku hanya menghabiskan liburan hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah! Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisaku lakukan sebelum besok kembali ke sekolah?" aku pun meraih ponselku,berusaha mencari nomor temanku yang mungkin bisaku ajak pergi keluar

"Hmmmm Erza? Tidak mungkin ,ia pasti sangat sibuk saat ini" pikirku

"Levy? Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang bersama Gajjel ,aku tidak ingin Gajjel mendampratku hanya karna aku mengganggu acara mereka"

"Hmmmm Gray? Tidak tidak tidak ,,,, aku bisa di bunuh Juvia jika pergi bersama Gray" bayanganku saat Juvia menatapku dengan aura membunuh. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Uuuuuhhhhh siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak?" keluhku sambil terus mengutak-atik ponselku mencari nomor yang mungkin bisaku hubungi, saat aku melihat nema natsu ,aku jadi kepikiran padanya

"Hmmm Natsu? Apa dia masih menghindar dariku?" pikirku, aku pun berusaha membuang jauh jauh pikiran tentang Natsu. Jujur saja ,selama liburan ini aku terus memikirkannya, sungguh aneh sekali, ingin rasanya aku lupa ingatan ,tapi itu mustahil.

"Sudahlah ,dari pada memikirkan itu lebiha baik aku tidur saja" aku pun langsung beranjak ke ranjangku ,dan mulai terlelap meninggalkan malam yang dingin ini

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaks ceritanya masih gantung ! -,-a

Maaf dan mohon review dari para readers sekalian!

Terimakasih!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm Natsu? Apa dia masih menghindar dariku?" pikirku, aku pun berusaha membuang jauh jauh pikiran tentang Natsu. Jujur saja ,selama liburan ini aku terus memikirkannya, sungguh aneh sekali, ingin rasanya aku lupa ingatan ,tapi itu mustahil.

"Sudahlah ,dari pada memikirkan itu lebiha baik aku tidur saja" aku pun langsung beranjak ke ranjangku ,dan mulai terlelap meninggalkan malam yang dingin ini

Chapter 4:

'_Wa…..wawa…..wawawa…..' _

"Hmmm akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah" gumamku

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari di semester baru ini, hmmmm kelas baru dan teman baru. Setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah ,aku pun langsung menuju madding untuk melihat daftar kelasku untuk semester ini, yaitu kelas III. Yey! Aku berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus, hehe

"Hmmmm aku di kelas berapa ya?... ah! Itu namaku ,hmmmm kelas III F? tidak buruk juga" kataku _"aku sekelas dengan siapa ya?... eh? Tidak ada nama Erza dan Levy? Berarti aku tidak sekelas dengan mereka dong!" _kataku dalam hati kecewa. Aku pun mulai melangkah pergi menuju kelasku yang baru. Saat akan menuju kelas aku bertemu dengan Erza dan Levy yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah

"Hay Lu-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa Levy

"Selamat pagi Lucy" senyum Erza

"Selamat pagi juga" jawabku lemas

"Kau kelas berapa Lu-chan? Dan kenapa kau terlihat lemas pagi ini?" Tanya Levy khawatir

"Aku kelas III F, aku sedih karna kita tidak sekelas!" kataku

"Sudahlah lucy, kita bertiga tidak ada yang sekelas, jadi adilkan! Levy sekelas dengan Gajeel dan aku sama dengan Gray" kata Erza

"Hmmm!" aku pun tersenyum "ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu ya! Jaa!" kataku pamit pada mereka

"Jaa!" balas mereka

Aku pun kembali menuju kelasku yang baru. Setelah sampai di kelas ,aku pun langsung mencari bangku ,aku memilih bangku di dekat jendela koridor. Setelah meletakkan tas aku pun memilih duduk di kelas sambil menunggu upacara pembukaan hari ini akan di mulai. Saat tengah asyik melamun, tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkanku

"Lucy?" sapanya

" Juvia!" balasku, yaps namanya adalah Juvia Loxar ,pacarnya Gray dan berarti dia temanku juga.

"Wah kita sekelas!" serunya dan langsung memelukku

"Iya" kataku senang karna ada teman yang sekelas denganku

Aku pun asyik bercerita dengan Juvia, setelah beberapa lama sudah banyak yang berkumpul di dekat kami, ada Loki, Gerard, Ultear, dan Meredy. Saat mereka asyik bercerita, aku hanya melamun memandang ke arah koridor , aku terpaku saat melihat sosok seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya

"_Natsu?_!" batinku _"apa dia masih menghindariku?"_

Tak berapa lama, Natsu menoleh ke arah kelasku dan pandangan kami bertemu, aku hanya terdiam dan seketika terkejut karna natsu tersenyum ke arahku. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar begitu saja

"Eh? Lucy kau kenapa?" Tanya Juvia yang melihat air mataku

"EH?" tanyaku heran

"Itu? Itu …. Kau menangis! Kenapa Lucy?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku

"Aku merasa sangat senang saat ini Juvia!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"Senang karna apa?" Tanya juvia menatap heran ke arahku

"Rahasia!" seruku

"Uhhh, dasar pelit, tapi tak apalah ,kalau kau senang aku juga senang" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm" aku pun tersenyum padanya, aku rasa hariku akan menyenangkan mulai saat ini

AYE!

" _Uwah….. apakah aku tadi sedang bermimpi? kami-sama, jika ini mimpi jangan biarkan aku bangun!"_ batinku ,di kepalaku saat ini masih terbayang saat Natsu tersenyum ke arahku. _"wah apa yang aku pikirkan"_ aku langsung sadar dan menepuk kedua pipiku agar sadar seutuhnya dari pikiran ini. Saat aku membuka mata , aku hanya melihat ekspresi teman-temanku yang menatapku aneh

"Ada apa?" tanyaku enteng

"Lu-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Levy khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja?" kataku heran

"Lucy, dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri ,itu adalah hala yang aneh ,dan terlebih lagi kita sedang di kantin, semua orang yang lewat memperhatikanmu" kata Gray menyela

"Iya ,Lu-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Levy lagi

"Haha kalian ini terlalu berlebihan ,aku baik-baik saja kok" kataku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan mereka

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Erza

"Itu aku sedang memikirkan….!" Ups! Aku langsung menutup mulutku agar tidak melanjutkan perkataanku, aku tidak ingin mereka tau kalau tadi aku sedang memikirkan natsu

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Erza memastikan

"Seseorang mungkin!" jawab Gray asal, aku pun langsung blushing , karna Gray bisa menebakny

"Wah Lucy, wajahmu memerah? Apa ini tandanya kau sedag…..!" kata levy menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh ke arah Juvia penuh arti, Juvia hanya tersenyum jahil

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"JATUH CINTA!" seru Levy dan Juvia sambil tersenyum kea rahku

"Ap…..apa? jatuh cinta? Itu tidak mungkin?" bantahku

"Mungkin saja Lucy! Tadi pagi saja kau menangis tanpa sebab" kata Juvia

" Benarkah itu Lucy?" Erza langsung menatapku serius

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok" jawabku meyakinkan mereka

"Baiklah! Aku harap kau tidak merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami lucy" tegas Erza

"Tentu saja ,Erza, jika ada apa-apa aku pasti cerita pada kalian" kataku

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita makan" lanjut Gray. Kami pun akhirnya menikmati suasana istirahan dan makanan dengan canda tawa , sampai lonceng yang menandakan istirahat selesai berbunyi

AYE!

Di rumah Lucy

"_Jatuh cinta?"_

Kata-kata it uterus terngiang di benakku

"Uhh apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Kalau iya berarti aku suka sama Natsu donk?" pikirku

"Tapi mana mungkin? Sejak kapan aku menyukainya? Kami-sama ,jangan biarrkan diriku bingung seperti ini" lirihku. Jujurku akui, saat melihat senyumnya tadi pagi ,itu seperti menghangatkan hatiku

"Apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta dan menyukai Natsu?" batinku. Akhhhh, memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuatku senang

"Uhhh ,aku butung seseorang untuk menumpahkan rasa senang ini, jika tidak aku bisa gila" aku pun mulai merebahkan badanku di ranjang "lebih baik besok aku cerita pada Erza dan Levy" batinku dan aku pun mulai terlelap melewati malam yang indah saat ini

TO BE CONTINUED

Seperti biasa ,mohon reviewnya dari para readers sekalian!

Sekin terimakasih!


	5. Chapter 5

Woaaaaalah telat buaaanget updatenya! Ini nich susahnya jadi anak sekolahan ,,,,, sibuk ujian mulu T.T!

Tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk nelanjutin ke chapter berikutnya(* semangat^^

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah kasih masukan sama aku TAT makasih banyak!

Dan selamat membaca chapter berikutnya^^V (*maaf kalau masih banya typo(s)nya

AYE!

"JATUH CINTA! uhh apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Kalau iya berarti aku suka sama Natsu donk?" pikirku

AYE!

Chapter 5:

"ERZA…LEVY…..!" terdengar teriakan siswi yang tak lain adalah aku, Lucy yang menggema di koridor sekolah

"Pagi Lucy" sapa Erza

"Pagi Lu-chan, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah teriak begitu?" Tanya Levy

"Pagi" balasku "begini ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, jika tidak segeraku ceritakan pada orang lain aku bisa gila?" kataku blak-blakan

"Apa itu?" Tanya Levy bersemangat

"Ku rasa kata-kata kalian kemarin benar" kataku

"Kata-kata yang mana Lucy?" Tanya Erza berusaha mengingat

"Itu, mungkin kata kalian ada benarnya, saat ini mungkin aku memang sedang jatuh cinta"jawabku mengingatkan mereka berdua

"BE…..BENARKAH?" teriak mereka kaget

"Ssssstttt!" isyaratku pada mereka agar mengecilkan volume suara mereka

"Tapi Lu-chan, bukankah kemarin kau bilang itu mustahil?" Tanya Levy

"Aku baru menyadarinya setelah merenungkannya tadi malam"kataku "dan ini semua benar-benar membuatku deg-degan dan gila" lanjutku sambil tersenyum

"Ouw baguslah itu" kata Levy

"Jadi, siapa orangnya Lucy?" Tanya Erza

"Orang apa?" tanyaku heran

"Tentu saja orang yang kau sukai?" tegas Erza

"Ohhhh,,,, itu? Orangnya …!"kata-kataku terhenti karna kedatangan Gray, Gajeel dan…..Natsu!

"Pagi" sapa Gray, Gajeel hanya diam dan berdiri di samping Levy

"Pagi Erza,Levy" sapa Natsu pada kedua temanku. Aku hanya terpaku menatapnya

"0h hay Luce!" sapanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar suara Natsu

"Luce? Lucy?" panggilnya lagi karna ku hanya diam

"Eh? Hay Natsu" balasku kaget, bisaku rasakan saat ini wajahku mulai memanas

"Lucy kau sakit?" Tanya Natsu

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawabku cepat langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang blushing

"Oh ya sudahlah! Aku ke kelas dulu! Jaa!" Natsu pun mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan kami diikuti Gray dan Gajeel

Aku hanya terpaku menatap kepergian Natsu. Erza dan Levy melihat keanehan pada diriku dan mulai tersenyum jahil

"Jadi begitu" kata Erza

"Kami tak menyangka kau bisa suka padanya" lanjut Levy

"Apa?" tanyaku heran

"Kami sudah tahu siapa orang yang kau suka" ujar Erza

"Eh? Kalian sudah tahu?" tanyaku heran dan kaget

"Tentu, kau menyukai Natsu,kan?" kata Erza to the point

"Eh? Iy…iya ,itu benar"jawabku sambil menunduk malu

"Wah aku senang sekali Lu-chan, ternyata kau menyukai Natsu!" kata Levy

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Tentu, kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi" ujar Erza

"Belum tentu Erza" kataku

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza heran

"Belum tentu Natsu jaga menyukaiku" jelasku

"Jangan pesimis Lucy" kata Levy memberiku semangat

"Kami pasti akan membantumu!" tegas Erza

"Hmmmm terimakasih" aku pun tersenyum kepada dua teman baikku, senang rasanya mempunyai teman seperti mereka

AYE!

Di koridor

"Aku harus cepat" pikirku ,saat ini aku tengah berusaha berlari karna jika tidak aku akan terlambat dalam pelajaran Porlyurisuca-sensei. Ihhhh tak terbayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan jika aku terlambat.

Tapi lariku terhenti ketika melihat sosok temanku yang tengah memandang kearah luar jendela. Dia adalah Gray. "Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Padahalkan masih jam pelajaran?" pikirku, aku pun berhenti dan menyapanya

"Hay Gray" sapaku

"Oh hay Lucy" balasnya ,ia pun kembali melihat keluar jendela

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Inikan masih jam pelajaran?" tanyaku

" Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang merasa bosan dan capek" katanya "Oh ya Lucy, tadi Erza cerita padaku tentang orang yag kau sukai" katanya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku

"Eh?" aku kaget dan heran ,terasa wajahku sedikit panas "jadi kau sudah tahu orang yang ku sukai?"

"Belum, Erza tidak mau mengatakan siapa orangnya, ia hanya bilang orang itu siswa kelas IIIC" jawab Gray

"Oh" aku pun lega karna Gray belum mengetahuinya

"Kalau begitu ,katakan padaku siapa orangnya?" kata gray sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke lapangan, terlihat siswa-siswi kelas IIIC sedang olahraga

"Apa kau ingin tahu?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh pada gray, dan gray terlihat mengangguk

"Tentu, masa aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang di sukai oleh sahabatku sendiri, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu!" tegas gray

"Baiklah, akanku tunjukkan siapa orangnya" kataku sambil mulai mencari sosok siswa berambut pink mencolok ,saat kutemukan sosoknya aku pun langsung menunjuknya. Gray pun memperhatikan arah tunjukanku dan mulai memastikannya, namun ia terlihat sedikit kaget. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang aku tunjuk

"Kau bercanda ,Lucy?" tanyanya memastikan

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Gray!" kataku yakin

"Serius kau suka pada Natsu?" tanyanya lagi dan mulai menatapku

"Tentu aku serius Gray ,mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu?" tegasku sambil balas menatapnya langsung. Gray hanya terdiam, dan tersenyum

"Okelah, kalau begini aku pasti membantumu!" kata Gray tersenyum padaku

"Terimakasih!" aku pun membalas senyumnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya karna aku sudah sangat terlambat ke tempat tujuanku semula

AYE!

"Hahhhhh apa yang akanku lakukan sekarang" batinku ,saat ini pelajaran kosong karna master Makarov sedang ada keperluan sehingga meninggalkan kami tanpa tugas sedikit pun. Sungguh menyenangkan dan sangat membosankan karna tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan. Dan lagi teman yang inginku ajak bercerita di saat seperti ini, Juvia pergi karna tadi Gray memanggilnya.

"Huft, aku bosan" dengusku

"Kau kenapa Lucy?" tanya Gerard yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahku

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran

"Dari tadiku perhatikan kau aneh?" katanya

"Aku merasa bosan, tidak ada yang bisaku kerjakan" tegasku

"Ohhhh" jawabnya singkat dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi. Ia terlihat sibuk

"Oh ya Gerard, dengar-dengar gossip kau dekat dengan Ultear ya?" tanyaku pada Gerard

"Eh? Gossip macam apa itu?" Tanya Gerard heran

"Entahlah, tapi gossip itu sudah beredar dari dulu?" kataku

"Itu tidak benar!" tegas Gerard

"Masa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Benar, aku dan Ultear hanya teman kok! Lagian tidak seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu ,Lucy?" kata Gerard

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma memastikan" kataku heran

"Kau kan tahu, aku pacaran dengan Erza, dan tak mungkin dekat dengan wanita lain" kata Gerard mengingatkanku

"Aduhhh! Aku lupa" kataku "hehehe maaf, terlalu banyak yangku pikirkan jadi lupa kalau kau pacarnya Erza!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa lupa akut begitu" Tanya Gerard menghentikan pekerjaannya

"Hmmmmm" aku hanya diam berfikir

"Apa itu masalah cinta, Lucy?" Tanya Gerard langsung

"Eh? Kok tahu?" tanyaku kaget

"Hanya tebakan saja, jadi apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hmmmm ya aku sedang menyukai seseorang" kataku santai

"Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa orangnya?" kata Gerard penasaran

"Orangnya itu… orangnya adalah…..Natsu!" jawabku

"Hah? Natsu yang mana?" Tanya Gerard mulai berfikir

"Natsu Dragneel!" seruku

"Oh? Natsu?...eh? bukannya kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanyanya lagi

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau suka bergossip ya" kataku heran

"Erza yang cerita kok! Gossip tu identik dengan cewek bukan cowok sepertiku yang menyandang status Ketua Osis! Jangan samakan itu!" kata Gerard membanggakan diri

"Heh? Mulai deh ! dasar sombong!" tegasku

"Hey? Akukan hanya bercanda! Oh ya? Kenapa kau bisa suka pada Natsu ,Lucy?" Tanya Gerard

"Hmmm memangnya salah ya?" tanyaku balik

"Bukan begitu, kaliankan ada masalah ,apa yang membuatmu jadi suka padanya ,begitu?" jelas Gerard

"Oh! Entahlah aku juga tak mempunyai alasan yang pasti kenapa aku menyukainya! Tapi entah kenapa sejak ada masalah dengan Natsu ,aku jadi terus memikirkannya! Apa aku ini aneh, Gerard?" tanyaku pada Gerard yang mendengarkanku

"Kau tidak aneh kok! Lagian cinta tidak butuh alasan kok!" ujarnya

"Cinta?" tanyaku heran

"Ya cinta, perasaan yang membuat kita nyaman dan tenang tapi kadang bikin deg-degan setengah mati" jelas Gerard sambil tersenyum

"Oh! Begitu ya! Hmmmm" aku pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gerard "kau tahu banyak tentang cinta ya?" ujarku

"Tentu saja, akukan pernah merasakannya" kata Gerard

"Ohhh!" jawabku ber'oh'ria

"Dan bagaimana selanjutnya Lucy?" Tanya Gerard

"Selanjutnya apa?" kataku

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Natsu?" kata Gerard padaku

"Eh? Itu tidak mungkin!" jawabku cepat

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gerard heran

"Aku malu" jawabku sambil tertunduk malu

"Kalau begitu…" terlihat senyum jahil mulai mengembang di wajah Gerard

"Kalau begitu apanya?" kataku mulai merasa ada yang aneh

"…..Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya pada Natsu" kata Gerard mulai melangkah keluar kelas

"APA? Jangan coba-coba Gerard" tegasku padanya

"Kalau begitu akanku coba!" katanya mulai berlari meninggalkanku di kelas

"HAAAAHHHHH DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKAN" teriakku frustasi namun apa daya Gerard sudah pergi.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wahhhh ceritanya masih mondarmandir sanasini (=A=a)

Yaps maaf jika masih banyak typo dan lain sebagainya

Bagi para readers ,mohon dengan sangat memohon!

Reviewnya ,please ^^ dan masukan dari kalian semua!

Sekian

Terimakasih!


	6. Chapter 6

Yaks!akhirnya update lagi! Maaf jika chapter yang lalu ceritanya kurang memuaskan=="

"Kalau begitu akanku coba!" katanya mulai berlari meninggalkanku di kelas

"HAAAAHHHHH DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKAN" teriakku frustasi namaun apa daya Gerard sudah pergi.

AYE!

Chapter 6

Di kantin….

Hiruk pikuk kantin yang ramai dengan lautan siswa-siswi FTHS yang berebut memesan makanan ,tidak membuatku berhenti untuk terus mengoceh

"Awas saja kalau Gerard berani bilang macam-macam pada Natsu ,akan ku rebus dia nanti!" umpatku kesal

"sudahlah Lu-chan ,masa dari tadi kau tak henti mengumpati Gerard!" ujar Levy

"Habisnya dia seenaknya saja ,Levy!" balasku

"Maaf lucy ,mungkin Gerard hanya bercanda!" kata Erza padaku

"Hmmmm semoga! Aku tidak ingin jika dia mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Natsu! Itu saja!" jawabku

"Ya sudah ,lebih baik kita cepat makan sebelum bel berbunyi" kata Levy ,aku pun kembali menyantap makanan yang sudahku pesan tadi

Di kelas….

"Oi lucy!" terdengar Gerard berbisik namun masih bisaku dengar karna bangkunya ada di sebelahku

"Apa?" jawabku setengah berbisik takut terdengar oleh Joze-sensei

"Aku tadi bertemu Natsu, lho?" kata Gerard padaku

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan diriku?" kataku malas

"Tentu! Karna tadi aku bilang padanya kalau kau suka padanya" jawab Gerard sambil tersenyum aneh

"Hah?" aku hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Gerard "kau bercanda?"

"Serius, tanyakan saja pada Natsu!" kata Gerard

"APA?" aku lantas terkejut dan berteriak tanpa sadar "apa yang kau lakukan ,Gerard ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan teriakanmu itu, Lucy?" Tanya Joze-sensei padaku

"Maaf Sensei, tapi Gerard yang membuatku berteriak!" kilahku

"Ada apa Gerard?" alih Joze-sensei pada Gerard

"Aku hanya mengatakan pada temanku kalau Lucy menyukainya!" kata Gerard santai

"GERARD!" teriakku lagi, sungguh memalukan sekali ketika semua siswa di kelas melihat ke arahku dan mulai berbisik-bisik

"Oh hanya itu Lucy?" kata Joze-sensei "Sudahlah, Gerard kan hanya mencoba membantumu, jadi biarkan saja!"

"Ba…..baik ,Sensei!" aku hanya tertunduk lemas karna Joze-sensei malah mendukung Gerard

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran tadi. Blablablabla" Joze-sensei pun kembali menerangkan pelajaran

'Teng-teng-teng'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai. Huft~

"He'em!" aku pun berdehem dan berdiri di samping Gerard yang bersiap untuk pulang

"Oh? Hay Lucy, bukannya sudah waktunya pulang?" Tanya Gerard, aku pun berdiri di dekatnya dan mulai mengepalkan kedua tanganku

"Oh tentu dan aku akan pulang setel…HEY GERARD!" belum selesai aku berbicara , Gerard sudah melesat menuju pintu

"Lucy maafkan aku! Aku hanya berusaha membantumu! Okey? Aku pergi dulu! Jaa" Gerard pun berlari dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja

"Akh! Dasar Gerard menyebalkan!" umpatku

"Aduh lucy! Ada apa lagi dengan Gerard sampai kau berteriak begitu?" terlihat Levy, Erza, Gray dan Gajeel

"Gerard membuatku malu dan kesal" kataku memasang wajah cemberut

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Erza

"Dia mengatakan pada Natsu kalau aku suka pada natsu!" jelasku

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Gajeel

"Masalahnya jika dia mengatakannya ,aku…..aku malu bertemu dengan Natsu!" ujarku

"Lalu itu yang kau sebut masalah ,Lucy?" kata Gray

"Iya, Gray! Jadi jangan coba-coba kau mengatakannya pada Natsu lagi!" tegasku

"Hmmmm tapi aku sudah mengatakan pada Natsu, baru saja!" jawab Gray dengan polosnya

"Kau bercanda bukan?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa

"Serius Lucy!" jawabnya santai

"HAH? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin membuat natsu jauh dan benci padaku lagi? Kau benar-benar membuatku malu" teriakku frustasi pada mereka

"Tenanglah ,Lu-chan" kata Levy menenangkanku

"Lucy, Natsu tidak akan benci padamu!" sela Gray

"Hah?maksudmu apa?" kataku kesal

"Saat aku mengatakan pada Natsu kalau kau suka padanya ,Natsu hanya diam ,tidak marah kok! Aku tak tau kenapa? Tapi entahlah, Natsukan orangnya kurang peka! Mungkin sampai sekarang dia belum mengerti apa yang ku maksud!" ujar Gray santai

"Huft ini semua pasti mimpi, lebih baik aku pulang dan beristirahat! Kalian semua pasti bercanda! Haha!" aku pun mulai berlari meninggalkan kelas dan teman-temanku

"0i Lucy" panggil Gray, namun aku tetap berlari dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas

AYE!

Di tempat lain …

Natsu POV

"Hah apa yang Gray lakukan? Setelah mengatakan hal aneh yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Gerard ,dia malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja! Lagian bukannya dia yang ngajak pulang bareng? Tapi kenapa dia belum muncul juga! Lebih baik aku cari dia ke kelasnya" aku pun langsung melesat ke dalam gedung sekolah

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya ,akan ku pukul kepalanya! Lagian aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan ,apa yang Gray dan Gerard pikirkan? apa maksudnya Lucy suka padaku? Hah lebih baik ku tanyakan padanya atau tidak ke Lucy langsung ,mungkin dia tau sesuatu" kataku sambil mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, saat akan sampai di atas aku terkejut karna melihat seseorang yang berlari akan menuruni tangga

"Oh? Hay Lucy!" aku pun menyapa seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Lucy

"Eh? NATSU" teriak Lucy

Natsu POV end

Lucy POV

"Uh bagaimana ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku malu bertemu Natsu! Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Natsu" omelku dan terus berlari dan mulai menuri tangga, namun aku dikejutkan oleh sesosok siswa yang tidak ingin ku temui detik ini

"Oh? Hay Lucy!" sapanya padaku, tapi bagiku itu adalah petir di siang bolong

"Eh? NATSU" aku lantas berteriak karna bertemu dengan Natsu

"Kenapa kau sampai terkejut ,Luce?" Tanya Natsu padaku heran

"Eh, bukan apa-apa" jawabku cepat, saat ini jantungku serasa mau lari dari tempatnya karna orang yang ku suka ada tepat di hapanku. Wajahku mulai merona dan terasa panas

"Oh ya Lucy, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan!" kata Natsu

"Ap…apa yang i…ingin kau tanyakan?" kataku, _"aduhhh apa yang ingin di tanyakan Natsu? Semoga bukan tentang perkataan Gray"_ umpatku

"Hmmm tadi Gray bilang padaku…." Kata Natsu memberi jeda pada perkataannya "_oh Kami-Sama, jangan biarkan dia mengatakannya"_ batinku, kurasakan wajahku semakin panas karna malu

"Katanya…eh Lucy? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Natsu tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya dan mulai mendekat.

"_Uhhhh ini benar-benar bisa membuatku mati dengan mudah" pikirku_

"Ah? Natsu aku baik-baik saja! Dan sepertinya aku harus pulang!jadi aku duluan! Jaa" aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Natsu yang tampak kebingungan dengan sikapku

"Kami-Sama ,ini sama saja aku mengulangi hal seperti dulu dan aku sendiri yang menyebabkan semuanya jadi begini!" kataku entah pada siapa dan mulai menjauh dari gedung sekolah

AYE!

Natsu POV

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy? Ia kelihatan aneh?" pikirku saat melihat kepergian Lucy "Padahal aku belum jadi bertanya padanya"

"Yo ,Natsu!" terdengar suara Gray memanggilku, aku pun langsung menoleh padanya, ia tampak bersama Erza, Levy dan Gajeel

"Dari mana saja kau ,aku capek menunggumu di gerbang!" ujarku kesal pada Gray

"Maaf!" kata Gray santai

"Kenapa melamun disini Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Aku tidak melamun" jawabku

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya Erza lagi

"Oh ,tadi aku bertemu dengan Lucy disini! Tapi entah kenapa ia tampak aneh dan pergi begitu saja ,padahal aku baru saja ingin menanyakan itu padanya!" jelasku

"Menanyakan apa?" tany Levy

" Itu, tentang yang Gray katakan padaku, mungkin saja Lucy tau maksudnya" kataku sambil menunjuk Gray

"…." Hening sesaat. Dan….

"HAAHAHAHAAAHA"terdengar suara tawa yang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanyaku pada mereka

"Kau ini polos sekali Natsu!" kata Gray padaku

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran

"Iya Natsu ,jelas saja Lucy bersikap aneh jika bertemu denganmu dan lagi kau bermaksud bertanya tentang hal itu padanya, pantas saja dia pergi begitu saja!" jelas Erza

"Aku tak mengerti" kataku

"Seharusnya kau hilangkan sifat polosmu itu, biar kau mengerti!" tukas Levy

"Masa kau belum mengerti juga padahal kamikan sudah mengatakan sejelas mungkin kalau Lucy suka padamu?" Tanya Gray padaku

"Iya seharusnya kau sadar dari sikap Lucy padamu ,seperti saat tadi bertemu denganmu, sudah jelas ia suka padamu, tapi kau belum sadar juga?"Tanya Levy serius

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan mereka, yang terpikirkan saat ini olehku hanya Lucy! Seketika ku rasakan wajahku mulai panas dan memerah

"Sepertinya dilihat dari sikapmu sekarang kau sudah mengerti Natsu!" kata Gray menyadarkanku

"Eh?" aku hanya bingung dengan perkataan Gray

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang ,Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku pun tambah bingung dengan petanyaan Erza yang tidak jelas

"Haduh kau ini telmi berat ya? Maksud Erza itu apa kau juga menyukai Lucy, Natsu?" tegas Levy plus anggukan Erza

"HAH?" aku hanya kaget dan terdiam seribu kata ,aku bingung mau menjawab apa, mereka semua hanya menatapku menanti jawabanku

TO BE CONTINUED

AHAY! Ceritanya makin abal ya?

Maafkanlah saya yang makin hari ,bikin ceritanya makin gaje!=,=

Jadi saya harap ,para readers bisa memberi review sekedar saran dan masukan bagi saya ini!

Makasih selalu!


	7. Chapter 7: Last Chapter

Makasih buat para readers karna udah mau review fanfic ku iniT.T

Makasih banyak! Berkat kalian aku bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai chapter terakhir(*bikin haru

Ya sudah silahkan lanjutkan membaca!^^v

AYE!

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang ,Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku pun tambah bingung dengan petanyaan Erza yang tidak jelas

"Haduh kau ini telmi berat ya? Maksud Erza itu apa kau juga menyukai Lucy, Natsu?" tegas Levy plus anggukan Erza

"HAH?" aku hanya kaget dan terdiam seribu kata ,aku bingung mau menjawab apa, mereka semua hanya menatapku menanti jawabanku

AYE!

Chapter 7

Suasana sekolah yang sepi yang turut membuat suasana di sekeliling Natsu, Erza , Gray ,Levy dan Gajeel menjadi hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang menemani mereka ,semua diam menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Natsu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Erza dan Levy. Namun tak ada tanda kalau Natsu akan bersuara. Akhirnya karna capek atau apa, Gray pun mengeluarkan suara…

"Hahhhhh! Sampai kapan mau diam seperti ini?" kata Gray kesal

"Jangan salahkan kami, salahkan Natsu yang dari tadi tak mau bicara!" sela Erza

"Hey kenapa aku yang salah?" Tanya Natsu heran

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tak bersuara sedikit pun! Sekarang jawab, kau ini suka atau tidak pada Lucy?" tukas Levy

"Hmmmmmm…" Natsu kembali diam seperti tak tau untuk bicara apa

"Aduuh Natsu, kau ini bego atau apa sih? Cuman tinggal jawab YA atau TIDAK!" tegas (*atau lebih tepatnya ,bentak Gray

"AKU TIDAK TAU ,GRAY!" balas Natsu membentak Gray

"Tidak tau apa maksudmu?" Tanya Erza bingung

"Aku tidak tau , apa aku ini suka pada Lucy atau tidak!" tegas Natsu

"Kau yang merasakan ,masa kau tidak tau!" kata Levy bingung

"Merasakan apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah innocent

*Gubrak*

"Kau ini terlalu polos atau apa sich Natsu? Maksudku itu apa perasaanmu ke Lucy?" Tanya levy

"Hmmmm…" Natsu tampak sedang berfikir "Entahlah, tapi saat aku melihat senyumnya ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di sini" kata Natsu mununjuk dadanya "aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, aku tidak ingin melihat dia bersedih ,dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya! Saat bersamanya sungguh membuatku senang! Hmmmm….ap…..apa itu artinya aku suka pada Lucy?" Tanya Natsu malu. Tampak jelas muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya

"Yaks! Itu benar sekali!kau menyukai dan menyayangi Lucy! Apa itu benar-benar kata hatimu?" Tanya Levy dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Hmmmm ya!" jawab Natsu

"Baiklah Natsu, karna sudah jelas sekarang kau menyukai Lucy, jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Erza to the point

"Heh?" Natsu terlihat kaget "Entahlah Erza ,aku … aku belum tau!" jawabnya ragu

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini di taman?" usul Gray asal di tambah senyum jahil

"Apa? malam ini?" Tanya Natsu heran "Aku belum siap!" ujar Natsu sambil memberi deathglare pada Gray yang memberi usul, namun gray tak mempedulikannya

"Sudahlah Natsu, lebih cepat lebih baik!" kata Erza

"Iya, Lucy pasti akan sangat senang!" ujar Levy sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm…." Natsu masih terlihat bingung

"Tenang saja kami akan membantumu!" tegas Gajeel yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Iya ,kami siap membantumu!" tambah Gray sambil memegang pundak Natsu

"Benar?" Tanya Natsu memastikan

"Iya, tenang saja! Nanti biar aku, Levy dan Juvia yang mengajaknya ke taman! Kau tunggu saja di taman jam 7 malam nanti! Okeh?" jelas Erza

"Baiklah!" Natsu pun hanya menghela nafas tanda setuju dengan usul dari teman-temannya, tapi ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka

AYE!

Di rumah Lucy

Lucy POV

"Huft! Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah! Sungguh hari yang berat bagiku!" keluhku sambil memasuki rumah dan meletakkan tasku di samping meja, aku pun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhku

Suasana yang hening ini cukup membuatku rileks dan santai, rasanya tidak buruk juga pilihan pulang ke rumah. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku kembali mengingat kejadian selama di sekolah tadi, apalagi saat bertemu natsu tadi. Pasti dia menganggapku aneh

"Dasar kau! Lucy bodoh!" ucapku sambil tertawa namun hanya selang beberapa waktu tawa itu lenyap berganti suasana hening

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan perasaan ini? Aku takut Natsu benci padaku jika aku terus bersikap aneh padanya! Andai aku seperti Erza yang bisa bicara tegas! Dan seperti Levy yang jujur saja akan perasaannya!" ujarku ,namun aku langsung menepis pikiran itu

"Aduh Lucy! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kamu ya kamu, jangan berharap jadi orang lain!" kataku kesal pada diriku sendiri

Tak berapa lama, terdengar ponselku bordering ,aku pun langsung meraih ponselku yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjangku

"Hmmm? Erza? Ada perlu apa dia sampai menelfonku?" pikirku, karna nama erza tertera jelas di layar ponselku, aku pun lantas mengangkat telfon darinya

"Ya halo?" kataku

"_Lucy?"_ terdengar suara Erza

"Ya ada apa Erza?" tanyaku

"_Hmmmm begini Lucy, nanti aku ,Levy dan Juvia mau pergi ke taman, jadi aku berencana mengajakmu, apa kau mau ikut?" _Tanya Erza langsung

"Taman?" kataku sedikit berfikir

"_Ya, mumpung lagi tak ada kerjaan"_ kata Erza

"Hmmmm baiklah ,jam berapa?" kataku

"_Jam 7 nanti, biar aku menjemputmu nanti?"_ kata Erza

"Baiklah!" jawabku singkat

"_Yaps ,sampai nanti Lucy!"_ tutup Erza

"Ya!" balasku

Telfon pun terputus dan aku hanya menghela nafas

"Hah, tak apalah! Dari pada aku hanya di rumah saja! Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" kataku sambil melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 05.10, dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Skip Time~~~~

Jelas terlihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50, aku pun sudah selesai bersiap-siap ,hanya tinggal menunggu Erza menjemputku

Tok tok tok…..

Terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, lantas aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya

"Hay Lucy" sapa orang yang berada di balik pintu,yaitu Erza

"Hmmm hay Erza, apa kau mau masuk dulu atau langsung pergi?" tawarku

"Hmm lebih baik kita langsung pergi saja, karna Levy dan Juvia sudah menunggu di taman

"Ya sudah ,ayo!" ajakku ,Erza pun mengangguk. Aku pun langsung mengunci pintu dan mulai berjalan bersama Erza

Di taman…..

Terlihat segerombolan remaja yang tengah berkumpul di dekat kolam taman dan di temani cahaya lampu taman yang bersinar cukup terang, yang tak lain Natsu ,Gray ,Gajeel, Gerard, Levy dan Juvia yang tengah sabar menanti kedatangan Erza dan Lucy

"Uwaaaah mereka lama sekali?" keluh Gray yang mulai capek

"Sabarlah sedikit" kata Gerard tenang

"Tapi ini terlalu lama bagiku" kata Gray kembali mengeluh

"Berhentilah mengeluh Gray! Erza bilang dia sudah jalan kesini bersama Lucy! Dan lagi kenapa kau yang resah? Natsu saja dari tadi hanya diam menunggu! Seperti kau saja yang mau ngomong ke Lucy?" tegas Levy karna risih dari tadi Gray tak hentinya mengeluh

"Ck, baiklah!" balas gray singkat dengat wajah cemberut

"Hmmmm…. Ah itu dia! Ayo ke sana Juvia!" kata Levy sambil menarik Juvia ke tempat Erza

"Bersiaplah Natsu!" kata Gray menoleh pada Natsu yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Sekarang giliranmu!" kata Gerard. Terlihat jelas sekarang Gerard dan Gray tersenyum jahil

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kalian menyebalkan!" kata Natsu kesal

"Apa katamu? Padahal kami sudah bersedia membantumu ,tapi kau bilang kami menyebalkan! Kau mintaku pukul ,hah?" kata Gray bersiap menghajar Natsu

"Ayo sini! Siapa takut!" tantang Natsu

"Hey hey hentikan! Jangan bikin rebut! Sebentar lagi Erza sampai di sini!" tegas Gerard, Natsu dan Gray pun diam karna mereka tau jika ada erza ,mereka tidak akan selamat

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" keluh Gajeel

"Apa kalian yakin semua rencana ini akan berjalan lancar?" kata Natsu kurang yakin

"Kau yang mengusulkan ,masa kau yang tidak yakin? tenang saja! Rencananya pasti berhasil! Kami akan mengurusnya! Semua sudah di arus semaksimal mungkin oleh Erza!" tegas Gerard meyakinkan Natsu

"Hmmmm baiklah!" ujar Natsu

Lucy POV

Aku terus saja berjalan di samping Erza, aku tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan di taman ,tapi bersenang-senang sedikitkan tidak apa-apa. Saat kami berjalan memasuki taman ,terdengar Levy memanggil kami dari kejauhan

"Erza… Lucy!" teriak Levy memanggil Erza dan Aku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Levy yang berlari bersama Juvia

"Hay!" sapa Erza

"Hay Levy-chan!" sapaku juga

"Kalian lama sekali!" keluh Levy

"Maaf!" kataku , saat tu terlihat Levy ,Juvia dan Erza berbisik, aku hanya menantap heran

"Baiklah!" kata Erza

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku menghampiri mereka

"Ahhh bukan apa-apa!" kata Erza

"Hey apa yang kalian rahasiakan dariku?" kataku kesal

"Tidak ada rahasia apa-apa kok!" ujar Levy tersenyum padaku, aku pun hanya diam

"Hmmm ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Juvia, kami pun mengangguk. Kami pun mulai berjalan ke arah kolam, di sana bisaku lihat ada Gray ,Gajeel Gerard dan….Natsu! aku terkejut dan memastikan apa itu benar-benar Natsu. Setelahku lihat jelas-jelas itu benar-benar Natsu!

"Er…Erza kenapa mereka ada di sini?" Tanyaku pada Erza yang berada di sebelahku

"Tidak ada salahnyakan jika mereka ikut berkumpul bersama kita?" Tanya Erza balik padaku

"Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa ada Natsu?" kataku mulai ragu untuk melangkah

"Sudahlah ,Lu-chan! Tenang saja!" kata Levy mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan mengandeng tanganku.

Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka semua dan hanya bisa menurut saja. Saat sudah sampai di dekat kolam, terlihat Erza, Gray ,Levy, Gerard, Gajeel dan Juvia berbisik. Aku hanya kesal dengan sikap mereka ,aku seperti tidak di acuhkan. Dan lagi Natsu hanya terlihat diam saja. Tak lama, mereka pun melihat ke arahku dan Natsu sambil tersenyum yang sama sekali tak bisa ku artikan

"Hmmmm Lucy ,karna mumpung kita lagi di taman , kami mau jalan-jalan dulu ya!" kata Erza sambil bergandengan dengan Gerard, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Juvia, Gajeel dan Levy.

"Ehhh? Kok gitu? Kan kalian yang mengajakku ke sini ,kenapa aku yang di tinggal?" protesku

"Tenang saja Lucy, kan ada Natsu yang menemanimu kok!" kata Gray menunjuk Natsu dan tersenyum jahil, ini benar-benar membuatku malu, sedangkan Natsu hanya diam

"E….ehh? jangan begitu donk!" kataku memelas, aku malu jika harus berdua dengan Natsu

"Tenang saja Lucy, ini demi kebaikanmu kok!" kata Levy sambil tersenyum dan mereka mulai meninggalkanku ,saat aku akan menghentikan mereka ,langkahku terhenti karna bisaku rasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku, saat aku menoleh ke belakang terlihat Natsu yang berdiri di belakangku.

Deg!

"_Kami-sama apa yang akan terjadi?" _aku hanya diam dengan wajah memerah dan hanya bisa menunduk karna tak sanggup menatap Natsu yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Jantungku terus saja berdetak tak karuan ,di tambah lagi badanku serasa gemetar walau pun dia sudah melepas genggamannya

"_Aduh kenapa aku gugup sekali di dekat Natsu?" batinku_

"Lucy…. " terdengar jelas olehku Natsu memanggilku, tapi itu malah membuatku semakin menunduk karna bisa di pastikan saat ini wajahku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Lucy?" panggil Natsu lagi karna aku tak menjawab panggilannya tadi, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara

"A…apa?" tanyaku masih menunduk

"Kenapa kau menunduk ,angkat wajahmu?" kata Natsu , aku hanya diam saja tak berani mengangkat wajahku

"Apa aku sudah menakutimu?" kata Natsu seperti bersalah, aku pun langsung menggeleng

"Kalau begitu angkat wajahmu"kata Natsu mulai memegang daguku, aku hanya menurut dan mengangkat wajahku. Bisa ku lihat saat ini dia tersenyum padaku, aku hanya diam menatapnya, entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya

"Lucy, ada yang inginku katakan padamu" kata Natsu tampak serius

"Ap…apa yang i…ingin kau katakan, Natsu?" tanyaku gugup

"Hmmmm…" ia terlihat diam sesaat dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, aku terkejut dan hanya diam menanti kata-katanya

"Aku menyukaimu ,Lucy!" kata Natsu sambil menatap mataku. Sesaat jantungku seperti berhenti dan aku hanya terpaku menatap natsu.

"Ka….kau bercanda?"kataku padanya

"Aku serius ,Lucy! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu! Aku senang melihat senyummu! Dan aku…..aku menyayangimu Lucy!" tegas Natsu sambil mempererat genggamannnya. Aku hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Natsu, dan tanpa ku sadari airmataku keluar begitu saja. Natsu tampak terkejut karna aku menangis

"Eh? Lucy, maafkan aku ,aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis! Jangan menangis" kata Natsu mengusap airmataku

"Natsu…." Aku pun menggenggam tangan Natsu yang megusap airmataku, Natsu hanya diam menatapku. Aku pun tersenyum

"Aku juga menyukaimu dan sangat menyayagimu!" kataku langsung memeluknya. Sesaat Natsu hanya diam ,namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku

"Terimakasih Lucy" kata Natsu mempererat pelukannya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk

"Lucy… lihatlah ke langit" kata Natsu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannnya, aku pun menuruti kata-katanya dan….

*DuarRrr*

Dan bisa ku lihat langit malam yang di hiasi oleh kembang api berwarna-warni. Aku hanya tertegun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Waaahhh sungguh indah!" gumamku tetap menatap langit

"Apa kau suka, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggemgam tanganku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya dan tersenyum

"Aku sangat menyukainya Natsu, Terimakasih!" kataku senang, Natsu pun tersenyum dan memelukku kembali

"Aishiteru ,Lucy" kata Natsu tetap memelukku

"Hmm aishiteru yo, natsu!" balasku

"YEEEEEYYYYYY!" suara teriakan yang keras pun langsung mengejutkanku dan Natsu, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara teriakan tersebut

"Ka…kalian…." Aku terkejut karna terlihat sekarang Erza,Gerard, Gray, Juvia ,Gajeel dan Levy sudah berdiri di dekat kami. Levy dan Juvia pun langsung memelukku

"Selamat ya Lucy!" kata Juvia padaku

"Lu-chan , akhirnya perasaanmu terbalas!" kata Levy

"Hmmm ya terimaksih!" aku pun membalas pelukan mereka

"Apa kataku , rencana nya berjalan lancarkan?" kata Gerard pada Natsu

"Iya berterimakasihlah pada kami yang sudah susah payah membantumu!" tambah Gray

"Ya ya ya, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Jadi…ini semua rencana kalian?" kataku kaget

"Hmmm ya begitulah!" kata Erza

"Kalian semua…hiks..." kataku mulai menangis

"Sudahlah Lu-chan, jangan menangis" kata Levy padaku, Erza hanya tersenyum melihatku

"Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih!" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Ya!" jawab mereka serempak

"Dan jangan lupa ,kami tunggu traktirannya besok" kata Gray santai

"Traktiran apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Traktiran karna kalian sudah pacaran , dan sebagai bayaran karna kami sudah membantu!" jelas Gray

"Ehhh? Kok gitu?" kataku

"Mana kami tau!" kata Gray sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Uhhhh, dasar!" kataku kesal

Akhirnya kami pun menghabiskan malam dengan tertawa bersama

"_Kami-sama terimakasih kau sudah memberikan sahabat terbaik untukku"_ gumamku sambil tersenyum melihat teman-temanku yang asyik bercanda _" Dan terimakasih kau sudah menyatukanku dengan Natsu. Terimakasih!"_

=THE END=

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir^^_

_Ku pikir ndq khan smpat sbelum ujian, tapi aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga._

_Jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangannya_

_Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik_

_Jika masih ada masukan dari para readers _

_Mohon reviewnya ya!_

_Dan mohon do'anya karna hri senin besok aku mau UN! Please….._

_Makasih dan sekian!^^v_


End file.
